Love Will Save Your Soul
by abysmal2218
Summary: Short story. 1xR. Relena is betrothed. How will Heero handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought of this 'unoriginal' idea and wanted to put my own twist on it. I know I'm slacking on Just Like the Movies, but I promise I'll finish that soon. **

**This story is going to be short. Five chapters max. The chapters will be short as well since I love cliffhangers and all. **

Chapter One

Heero walked down the Preventer corridor, out of dress code, and completely unhurried. He had an urgent meeting with Lady Une, but as a private contractor, he felt no need to rush into her office. He was able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Many of the passing Preventers either saluted him or shouted out as they ran in opposite directions. Three years since the war ended and he was finally able to do as he pleased. No more orders. No more missions.

"Hey, Heero!" Duo Maxwell called from the joined corridor.

At the sound of his voice, Heero picked up his pace. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the braided pilot and his incessant chattering. The man could talk to no one and still feel like he was making a difference.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo had caught up with him, patting him on the back roughly.

"Meeting with Une. Don't you have work to do?" Heero answered nonchalantly.

"Nah, I'm done for the day. I'll be heading back to space in a few hours." Duo stretched his arms over his head, "Have you seen the princess lately?"

Heero nodded, picking up his pace a little more.

"Yeah, she's pretty upset about the whole arrangement. I can't blame her. That was a low blow for the Peacecraft family to do." Duo said, keeping pace with ease.

Heero slowed suddenly, turning his sight on to Duo. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh….nevermind. Have a good meeting, Zero One." Duo said, running down a random corridor as fast as he could. Heero wasn't sure, but he thought he might have heard Duo scream.

Frowning, Heero closed the distance to Une's office quickly. He walked in without announcement and sat in the visitor chair. Une, ignoring the intrusion, continued talking on the phone.

"I understand that, sir….But you have to understand that the contract in question should be-…. No , sir… I understand. I'll see what I can do."

Heero waited, resting his elbows on his knees. He let Une shuffle through her paperwork. After a few minutes of her being completely silent, he started, "You wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes," She paused, resting her chin on her twined fingers, "Heero, the Vice Foreign Minister is in a slight predicament."

"Where is she?"

"Her office. She hasn't been kidnapped, Yuy. Actually," She paused, tucking her lips behind her hand for a moment. "Zechs found out that their late father had arranged a marriage between her and another man."

"What?" The usual stoic expression he wore was slipping. Slowly, his mouth was slacking and his eyes had widened.

"Relena has been betrothed to someone else, Heero. I wanted to meet with you, hoping you could escort her to the country. She has a bad knack for getting into trouble. I figured you could go along and make sure she's safe during her stay."

Heero cleared his throat, trying to ease the constriction. "I understand. Just send me the files for the meeting and I'll set security up properly." He stood, clenching his fists.

Anything Une said as he walked out was lost on him. He felt the corridors cave in on him with each step he took. He knew where he should go, but he wasn't quite sure he knew what to say or do. The betrothal was what Duo was referring to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Duo sat on the corner of Relena's desk, hand cupping his chin. The expression on his faced looked painful, but Relena knew it was only because he was deep in thought. She ignored him, looking over her files and occasionally signing her name. It had become a bit of a routine for them. Every morning, Duo would come into her office to either talk or let her work. He mostly wanted company since he hadn't been able to be in space with Hilde for over a week now. In all honesty, that was the longest the American pilot has gone without seeing her.

So naturally, the pilot got bored and a little more rambunctious without someone keeping him in line.

"Do you think he -" He began to ask, but she cut him off.

"No."

"What if we just –"

"No."

"I think he'll be able to see –"

"No, Duo."

Sighing heavily, Dup slid off the desk and began pacing. A few times, Relena noticed he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it.

Finally, words came out of his mouth, "You know, if he does –"

A knock resounded on her door, interrupting Duo once again.

"Come in." Relena said, half smiling at the annoyed look on Duo's face.

She didn't look to see who was coming in. She didn't really mind having visitors. Usually she worked in her office alone and sat in silence. Heero would stop by any time he was helping Preventers, but that wasn't often enough to keep the loneliness away.

"Maxwell, what are you doing here?" She heard Heero's deep voice say from the doorway.

"Hey Heero! Your meeting with Une is over already?" Duo said quickly, avoiding his comrade's question.

Heero nodded, closing the door. He walked over to Relena's desk; his dark blue eyes locking on to hers. She really did love looking into his eyes.

"My meeting with Une was interesting." He said, pausing to look over his shoulder at Duo. The braided haired man scratched the back of his head confusedly. "She informed me of the betrothal."

Relena's faint smile slipped quickly and her knuckles turned white. Heero saw her clench her jaws as well and knew that she did not want to explain the situation.

"Une asked me to be your bodyguard. Do you know when you're going to meet him?" Heero asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not yet. Une and Zechs are still trying to find a way to undo the arrangement."

Somewhere in the background, Duo was making a choking noise. Heero ignored the sound, wanting to talk about more pressing matters. He needed to know how Relena actually felt about the arrangement. So far, she didn't seem too upset about it. She wasn't one to be told what to do, but other than that she seemed to be handling it well.

Duo continued to make the choking sounds. Relena stood suddenly, looking very stern and said, "Duo, maybe you should go to the restroom."

Duo sprinted out of the office, hand over his mouth.

Settling back into her leather chair, Relena placed her fingertips on her temple, rubbing gently,"Heero, I have a lot of work to do and I really don't want to talk about this _betrothal_ anymore. I think it's a ridiculous idea that there should be such a thing this day and age."

Heero nodded, getting the answer he was wanting. "Would you care if I come by your house tomorrow night? We can discuss security measures then."

She sighed heavily, "Yes, that should be fine." She looked back down at her files and waited until Heero reached the door, "Thank you, Heero."

Once the door was closed, she smiled widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Cow! Another update in less than 24 hours?! **

**It's short and doesn't need a lot of detail, that's why. I think one more chapter and it'll be done. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Heero sat at his small desk in the Preventers building the next day, pouring over all the different strategies for a quick escape. If the meeting went array, he wanted to know how to get Relena out as quickly and safely as possible. Hopefully, there wasn't anything to protect her from, other than the marriage to another, strange man that neither he nor Relena knew anything about.

He knew everyone Relena knew, so he knew that she didn't know this man she was going to be forced to marry. He was surprised that Une didn't send the background file on the man with the layout. Heero didn't even know this guy's name.

His mind wasn't focusing on the mansion layout, however. He couldn't get his mind off of this sudden arrangement. How had he not seen or heard about this while he was researching the Peacecrafts?

A small knock on the door finally distracted him from the prints and his mind. Giving a loud grunt, the door opened and he saw Trowa enter. The spikey haired man was definitely someone he could confide in without it getting around, but Heero wasn't sure he was ready to admit that the news of Relena's betrothal had actually upset him.

"I heard you were here." Trowa said, taking a seat across from Heero.

"Hn."

"Une told me about Relena's predicament. What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I have to escort her to the meeting and see that she makes it out safely. There isn't anything else to do." Heero sat back in his chair, staring at his comrade.

"Like you always do. Did you wonder why Une asked _you_ to be her escort when there were other Preventers available? This is actually a dull week for us. Some of the junior Preventers are hoping for a terrorist attack just to get them out of the office."

"Hn. I didn't think anything about it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Heero considering why Une had asked him to watch her. Trowa was available and just as capable to keep her safe. Even Duo was plenty capable to ensure her safety to and from a meeting.

"Are you just going to sit by and let her marry some stranger?" Trowa finally said, asking the question Heero had been asking himself for twenty four hours.

Sighing heavily, "What else am I supposed to do? If she's willing to marry this guy, then I just have to stand by her choice."

"I used to know this guy who told me that the best way to live a good life was to act on his emotions." Trowa said, standing up and walking towards the door. "I wonder what happened to that guy."

As Trowa closed the door behind him, Heero hung his head. He stayed like that for several minutes, turning over different scenarios in his head. He couldn't think of anything that would turn out properly. There was nothing that would make him look like he hasn't just been biding his time and wasting hers.

Sighing again, Heero turned his attention back to the layout and noticed something peculiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Heero parked his car behind the black limousine at Relena's house. The house was completely dark, except in one room. He knew he should have shown up earlier, but further research took up most of his afternoon and the early part of the night. Feeling satisfied with his findings, he was able to join Relena to make further plans for her security.

He didn't knock, but let himself in. He did, after all, practically live there. He knew she would be in her study, probably working herself into a disheveled state as always. At any time of external stress she would pour herself into work to try and feel as if she was in control of something. She also did this when she felt guilty.

Once he reached her door, he knocked, not wanting to startle her into a heart attack. He had only visited her unannounced once when she was pouring herself into her work and he never wanted to hear that blood chilling scream again.

"Come in." He heard her say.

Opening the door, he entered quietly, not wanting to distract her from her business.

"Oh, Heero, I was starting to think you forgot you wanted to come by." She said, closing a folder and placing it in her desk.

"I said I'd be here, so I'm here."

She nodded, smiling at him as he sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. Taking a hint, she got up and joined him in the chair adjacent to his. He unrolled the mansion layout in his hands, spreading it out on the coffee table in front of them. Without say a word to her, he pointed at the bottom corner of the page. Following his finger, she saw small print labeled 'Winner Resources Inc.'

Frowning, she looked away, giving him a puzzled look.

"Quatre only constructs in space. Either the man you are going to marry lives in space…or this is the layout of Quatre's own mansion."

Swallowing hard, Relena shrugged. "I wouldn't know anything about this. All I know is that there is some sort of agreement that Zechs discovered and since he isn't the king of Sanc, I'm supposed to be the one to complete it."

Heero was silent, staring Relena down. She knew she wasn't to move an inch as he scrutinized her. Duo had warned her not to move or even blink.

Finally, Heero sighed, "You know, I don't really know how to say this without making it seem like I've been wasting your time."

Relena looked at him wide eyed and completely confused. He never wasted her time.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for me, whether they are just an infatuation, or some kind of symbol of what I might represent to you. Only you will know what they are. However," He paused, looking back at Relena. "I know I haven't always been easy to deal with, but you always welcome me with open arms. I think, now that you have this _betrothal_, I should let you know that I don't agree with it and that I will fight it so you can marry me instead."

"What?" Relena said breathlessly.

"If you're going to marry someone, marry me." Heero leaned over to her chair, capturing her lips suddenly.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. One more chapter. Good call dootadoot!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I knew it!" The office door burst open suddenly, revealing Duo and the other pilots, all grinning.

Heero broke away from Relena, confused.

"You didn't honestly think she was betrothed, did you?" Duo asked, taking a huge risk of walking closer to the couple.

Relena went flush, twisting her fingers together and avoided looking at Heero.

"What do you mean, Maxwell?" Heero asked, standing up.

Duo and the others laughed. Trowa stepped up, arms crossed over his chest. "We thought the best way to get you to admit your feelings to Relena was to threaten your chances. She's been too busy to actually date any of the men that have asked her out so we had to make one up." Trowa paused, looking from Relena to Heero, "We didn't want to wait ten more years for you to come to terms with it."

"But a betrothal?"

"Duo's idea. I suggested we use Quatre, but he knew you were aware of him and Dorothy so that wouldn't be suitable."

"I'm taken by Hilde, and Wufei is with Sally, so that was out. Trowa felt like you wouldn't believe the situation if he and Relena got together. We had to come up with something." Duo laughed.

"Why? Why was this so important to you?" Heero asked, looming over the American pilot.

Duo shrugged, "We got bored."

Relena suddenly laughed. She wasn't able to contain the fits of giggles any longer. Heero turned to her, looking confused. "Everyone's been in on it. Une, my brother, all the pilots, even some of the junior Preventers that you have some kind of communication with. We had to cover everyone."

Heero widened his eyes in surprise, "Everyone? How bored were all of you?"

The entire room erupted into laughter. Satisfied with their work, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa decided to head home. Duo, however, wanted to revel in his victory just a little longer. Heero continued to stare at him, still in disbelief that he had, indeed, been set up.

"Yeah, we were getting kind of nervous that you might have caught on. Princess here isn't that good of a liar." Duo laughed.

"I don't feel like I should have lied to him. I told you that I would have handled it in my own way." Relena tried to explain.

"I thought Une was, for sure, going to give us away. She told us that she called you in for a meeting and wouldn't let anyone else in to witness your face." Duo pulled Relena's desk chair closer. "But, she called us when you left, saying you didn't freak out, but we did miss your cold expression go into a panic."

"Maxwell, shouldn't you be going to space to see your girlfriend?" Heero asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but she knew that this was going to be the big reveal of our plan if things went correctly." He yawned. "She wanted me to stay and record your reaction." Suddenly, Duo pulled out a small video recorder. "But, you're right. I'm out."

Heero and Relena waited several minutes before speaking again. Heero's mind was racing with all of this information. There were parts he didn't know how to react; others made him want to laugh. The pilots had done a good job. He was impressed that they had compiled everyone together on this joke.

"So, this _is_ Quatre's home?"

Relena laughed, finally relaxed. "Yeah, we had to make it impressive. Duo thought we should just use my own, but you know that better than anything and would have caught on within seconds."

He nodded, smiling faintly. "I think I should go home, too."

"What?" She gasped, standing as Heero started to walk away. "You're going to propose to me and then leave?"

"I have to pack. I assume you wouldn't want to live in my apartment?" He turned to look at her from over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**The End**

* * *

**To those of you have had figured it out, well done! I tried to give off subtle hints.**

**That was fun. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
